clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Neverhood266/Houngan's story
(Voiced by Jim Cummings): Full name, Happy Harry Houngan, Houngan (for short) is the island of Claymodo's resident black magic, voodoo priest and the most feared native by all the tribes including the ghosts that haunt the burial grounds due to his dark spells and mischievous, wicked demeanor. Houngan's past is a complete mystery though rumor has it that he is the last living member of an ancient tribe that was wiped out a long time ago (most likely by a rival tribe) and that his eccentric but cruel behaviour comes from all those years of isolation and having his beloved rubber chicken familiar "Cluck-Daddy" his only true companion. Harry Houngan's hut is located in the most desolate and barren part of the island and it's there were he makes his insane experiments and those unfortunate enough to wander into his territory would never come out the same. While some of the isle's tribes hated and despised the witch doctor, many other tribes would do their best to stay on his good side and even offer their services like the Chow Nows and their champions Fofo, Gling & Kapu (Zappa Boyz story). Houngan and the Zappa Boyz' lives took an interesting turn when word got out that a strange man named Dr. Kiln who set up residence on the clifftop near the volcano when the both learned of their knack for inhumane experiments and dreams of ruling all of Claydonia, they decided to form an alliance thus starting Kiln's new legion. When Houngan joined Kiln's new legion, in the addition of the Zappa Yow Yow Boyz becoming members, but as well as all of the natives that served under the voodoo doctor including half of Claymodo's amazon communities (which Houngan is said to have certain ties with). Just when the bad guys were just forming, the giant meteor "Big Bessie" nearly crushed them when it crashed landed on near the labratory, they soon discovered the goop emanating which was not only very acidic but also can be used to mutate into anything they desire. A fight between the two scientists about who got to use the radioactice goop soon sprang out which ended with Kiln accidently dipping his hand into a vat containing some of the slop and after having to remove the hand, Kiln sent Houngan to retrieve to now living hand as it escaped into the jungle. Their plans continued to get distracted in the form of Kiln's old enemies the Clayfighters, first when one of their members Hoppy attempted to take Kiln down which the evil duo took care of and turned him into one of their own minions to contriol over, and then the others showed finished what their comrade started (63 1/3/Sculptor's Cut). As the events followed after the Clayfighters at last reached Claymodo isle, that was when the Claymodo wars started and as for Houngan, he had to avoid as much attention from the good guys as possible while searching for his partner's hand while he started to question the worth of having Kiln order him around. While hiding in his hut, Houngan soon ran into the clayfighter known as The Blob who he saw as a potential experiament and though he attacked Blob while his gaurd was down, the goo'd guy managed to escape from him. After reuniting with the Zappa Boyz, Houngan noticed Kiln's labratory was smoking and when he went to check out, he found the lab in smoldering ashes and the charred but just barely alive Kiln as well as the Clayfighters and the other bad guys leaving the island. Though angry over their failure, Houngan soon saw this as an oppurtunity to use the equipment that still remained to make his own army of monsters to rule by himself while holding Kiln's comatose body encapsulated and then accidently realised an incomplete monster of Kiln's known as Venus (venus' story). His plan to replace the doc with himself was put to an abrupt halt when Kiln's two loyal pets Lockjaw and Kitty (Lockjaw & Kitty's stories) found what he was doing to their master and forced him to revive Kiln as well as report of Kiln's former second-in-commands plans. After reluctantly reviving Dr. Kiln, they all rounded out the other minions to join at the new Clayland park and overthrow President Sculptasaur's plans to get rid of them as well as their heroic rivals with Houngan joining in the fight while secretly planning on some way to make himself the top bad guy. (Live free or dry hard). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts